1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restraints for patients and, more particularly, to a restraint especially adapted for restraining a patient to a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that under certain circumstances a patient must be restrained on a bed. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to such patient restraints, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,993, 3,641,997, 4,524,768, 4,685,454, 4,744,354, 5,522,404, and 5,526,824. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,993 discloses a restraining device which includes wrist straps. Often when a patient is restrained on a bed it is desirable for the patient's hands and wrists to be free of restraint. In this respect, it would be desirable if a patient restraint device were provided which does not employ wrist straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,997 discloses a restraining device which employs a jacket and a waist strap. Often when a patient is restrained on a bed it is desirable for the patient's waist to be free of restraint. In this respect, it would be desirable if a restraining device were provided which does not employ a waist strap.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,768, 4,685,454, and 4,744,354 discloses a restraining device which employs a jacket which is worn by a patient. Wearing of a jacket can pose a number of problems, one of which is restricted access to a patient's back. In this respect, it would be desirable if a patient restraining device were provided which does not employ a jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,404 discloses a safety harness which includes a strap that encircles a patient's chest. When it would be desirable to have clear access to a patient's without interference from a chest-encircling strap, such a safety harness may pose a problem. In this respect, it would be desirable if a patient restraining device were provided that does not include a chest-encircling strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,824 discloses a modular restraint system that employs a plurality of modular components for encircling a plurality of body parts. Rather than dealing with the complexities of encircling one or more body parts, it would be desirable if a patient restraint system were provided which does not employ any straps that encircle any body parts.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use patient restraining devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a shoulder restraint apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ wrist straps; (2) does not employ a waist strap; (3) does not employ a jacket; (4) does not include a chest-encircling strap; and (5) does not employ any straps that encircle any body parts. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique shoulder restraint apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.